Assimilations
Assimilations Overview Assimilation Points are acquired after fulfilling a task in Forest. For example, if you kill X amount of Mosquitos, you'd get 1 Assimilation Point. Assimilations work similar to Revolts but, you will reset Happiness (from Discontent) for Buildings & (from Fatigue) Perseverance for Swordsmen. However, don't be discouraged, this is the next step to making the game easier in the long run. At first you will be getting Elf Assimilation points, the task requirements are shown on the right side of the Forest Tab. You have to defeat the required number just to get 1. Later, multiple tasks will appear. Take note that finishing one by clicking will only collect that AP, and reset the game after - so you can't acquire multiple APs in one session, so choose wisely. After you claim a point & the game resets, a small box will appear at the top of the screen showing your Assimilation Points and where they belong to. They won't go away til you click them and select a bonus. 1. Elf Assimilations After clicking "Elf Bonus (#)" the # is how many points you have available, you'll be brought to a new window displaying all Elf Assimilation Bonuses as well as their individual costs. Simply mouse over each of the bonuses to see what they do, the ones with (1+) will use ALL your remaining points, you unfortunately cannot select how many points go into these. So, if you have other points and you want to spend on ones without (1+) then do them first before clicking these. Forest Monsters - These bonuses will simply add more to the Forest. The +# (I'm assuming) indicates how many extra monsters will be added on top of the normal maximum. Reward from Monsters - Makes one more Loot icon emerge after defeating a monster, it does stack with Archer's +1 Reward. -50% Monster Power - Reduces the BP cost by 50% (like say it normally costs 10 BP for Mosquitos, it will now cost 5 BP). 500 Happiness from Discontent - Adds another 500 points of Discontent when Revolting, only applies to Buildings. Works best with Town Hall as the Discontent generated will be that easier & efficient. +1/+2 Happiness Effect - Doubles Happiness effect by 1 or 2, makes gold production build faster. Firefly Assistants - Adds a "Use All Staves" button in the Magic Tab. Makes collections much easier than clicking each individual stave. Note however, if you have Druid Assimilation unlocked and you get Stonehandge instead of either Well or Workshop, then getting this will be a waste as the Druid building adds a "Use All Staves" button (you won't need this Assimilation Bonus if you build the Stonehandge building). The Magic of Fairies - Fairy Tree opens Spells & Mana. Mana will regenerate 50% slower til you build a Fountain. --- (1+) Elf Bonuses --- Elven Bows - Adds 1 BP for Archers per Elf AP invested. Wasteful if you get Homestead instead of Shooting Range. Elven Wood - +1 goods (in Trading Tab) to the 3rd group of Elven goods. Magical Forest - +100 to maximum mana per invested point (Mana doesn't do anything to starting Staves). Forest Berries - Farms give +1 food per invested point (Doesn't apply to Fairy Trees). (No idea for Quick Saves or why they'd be helpful) 2. Druid Assimilations Same explanation as above, spend points where you need them. The Power of The Staff - Gifts of the Forest - Collecting Nectar - Meditation - Cromlechs - --- (1+) Druid Bonuses --- Support Magic - Nature Magic - 3. Nomad Assimilations 4. Warlock Assimilations 5. Cyclops Assimilations =